In medical light-source devices used in the medical treatment (including operations), it is general that a light source is placed in a rear upper position of an operator to irradiate the affected part. Further, it is also known that an operator such as a doctor wears a light source device on the body such as the head to perform the medical treatment.
In the medical treatment, a case arises that the operator wants to increase a quantity (illuminance) of light to irradiate the part targeted for the treatment. In such a case, the light quantity of the entire light is increased, but in the case where the light is secured and installed in the ceiling or the like of the treatment room, there is a case that the quantity of light applied to the treatment target part is not always increased.
Accordingly, in order to enable the operator to secure required sufficient brightness to the treatment target part by increasing the quantity of light applied to the part, desirable is a medical light-source device of a type that the operator wears the device on the body. As such a medical light-source device, LED lights are used in terms of good luminous efficiency.
Patent Document 1 discloses a built-in battery type portable LED light provided with a clip capable of being put in a breast pocket or a brim of a cap of an operator. Further, Patent Documents 2 and 3 show configurations of a cap with a light in which the LED light is attached to the brim and a battery separate from the light is also stored in the cap.